Hard Lovin'
by Goldie
Summary: What happens when you drink and drive?
1. Unplanned

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just borrowed them to fulfill my own personal fantasies.

This is my first FanFic. Please be nice and give me some constructive criticism.

"Sara what were you thinking? Drinking and driving! I thought I knew you better than that."

"Gil I'm sorry. I'm fine. Just piss off would you!"

"What!? You think that just because you say sorry I'm going to go away. Tell me what's wrong Sara. I just don't understand what's going on with you."

"This is all your fault, you know! Since I told you how I felt you've been ignoring me. And so what I turned to the bottle. Why should you care anyways? You obviously don't care about me!"

"How could you think that? I do care about you that's why we cant be together. I know I hurt you but it wasn't intentional. I couldn't stand to think how you would feel if anything bad happened between us. I wouldn't want to cause you that kind of pain."

"Well you did and nothing will change that!"

By now Sara was in complete breakdown mode. Gil had never seen her like this before.

"Shh…… I love you Sara. I want to show you just how much, if you'll let me?"

I walked up to her and placed my hand on the side of her face and pulled her to me. When my lips met hers I feel her relax.

I kissed him back, I have wanted this for so long and still I couldn't believe it was real.

My hands slid up his chest. At the top I begin to unbutton his shirt. His skin is not how I thought it would be, instead it is soft and warm.

I slide my hands up, under her shirt, stopping momentarily at her breasts, she moans softly and I continue until her shirt is past her head.

Things move slowly. Its not rushed . Its like an exploration of each others body. Gentle.

I push her on to her bed, I slide my hands down her body to the waist band of her pants. I undo the button and slid them down her beautiful long legs.

He comes back up to my face. I just want to feel him. I struggle with the button on his pants. He pulls away and sheds his clothes. I finish taking off what is left on my body.

Both now completely naked , Gil works his way back up to Sara's mouth, leaving a trail of kisses up her stomach.

I can feel him, hard, against my leg, grinding lightly. I urge him to my center and gently squeeze. I hear him moan, I smile. I know that this is love. I know that he is making love to me and not just having sex with me. I love him. As I hit my peak I whisper into his neck-"I love you Gil."

When she tells me that she loves me I climax. I breathe that I love her but am not entirely sure if she heard me.

I kiss her hair and lay beside her. She falls asleep as do I.

I wake up shortly after and get dressed. I have to be at work so I head home and shower.

When I wake up Gil is gone. I rush to my bathroom and throw up. 'Does he regret it' keeps playing through my head. I get dressed and go to work. I have every intention of avoiding Gil but I am not so lucky.

"Catherine, Nick, Warrick. Robbery at a convenience store, five bodies. Sara you're with me, there was a body found at a resort. That's all."

I groan. I don't want to but I put on a happy face and hope that Gil wont say anything.

"Sara. I'm sorry I left this morning…um…night .I had to shower so I went home. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Whatever Gil. Can we just get to work please."

I am successful at avoiding him for the next week. I haven't been well and so I've been staying at home. Sometimes he comes to see me and I push him away. I feel bad but I don't know what else to do.

"Hey Cath…can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sar. What's up?"

"Well I did something really stupid, and now I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do."

"Its Gil's isn't it? I think you should tell him Sar. He loves you so much. He always talks about you. I know he would be happy to have a baby with you."

"Thanks Cath. Ill go talk to him then."

I hear a light knocking on my door.

"Come in! Oh. Hey Sara."

"Gil we need to talk. You remember a few weeks ago? Well I'm pregnant. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I thought I should tell you. Whatever my decision is."

"Sar. That's great. Unplanned and unexpected, but great. If you do decide to keep it, I will be there for you every step of the way. If you want me there."

"Thanks Gil. That means a lot to me. Like I said I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I promise I will tell you. Whatever my decision."

So will Sara keep the baby? How does Gil really feel? Will they stay together? Review and find out.


	2. Great Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just borrowed them to fulfill my own personal fantasies. The stuff about the pregnancy thing I did not research so I have no idea if it can really happen.

Sara peaked her head around the doorway.

"I'm keeping it Cath!"

"Wow you look happy. Does Grissom know?"

"I'm heading to his office now."

"Good luck!"

Gil had not spoken to Sara about the baby at all. Work continued for him and he tried to go on with his life. For some reason she was always there. It was always there.

There was a light knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Gris. I've decided to keep the baby."

"Wow Sar. That's great. What are we going to do?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I'm taking some time off though. I'm going to go stay at the B&B for a while until I can sort things out in my head. I'm taking my ten weeks. If you need to get a hold of me you know where I am."

She left. She always knew how to bring him down from his high. This time he wasn't going to let her destroy his good mood.

Gil went out and bought Sara a ring. Two weeks later he would be on a plane to San Francisco.

Sara woke up when she heard the doorbell.

"Hold on a second. It can't be that important!

Gil? What are you doing here?"

"MARRY ME!!!"

"What?"

"I love you Sara, I want to have a family with you. Marry me."

"NO!!!!"

"Now it was his turn to be shocked. What?"

"I am so sorry but I cannot marry you Gil. I don't think I ever could!"

Sara shut the door and leaned against it crying. She couldn't tell him, not now, not ever.

"Gil, is it?"

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"Sorry. I'm Sara's brother Michael. I heard what you said. I can't believe that she didn't tell you. She lost the baby about a week ago. She's completely heart broken."

At this point Gil was crying. Why hadn't she told him about the baby? He knew that he still loved her. He wanted to be with her. To comfort her. He still cared about her.

Two weeks before her leave was up, Sara returned to Vegas. She had to talk to someone and she knew just were to go.

"Sara? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back for another two weeks."

"I wasn't going to come back, but I need some advice. Actually I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything. What's up?"

"But first. How's Gil? Did he say anything when he got back?"

"I think he's okay. He's been really quiet. Comes into work late. When he came in the first day he just looked hurt. All he said was that he asked you to marry him and you said no."

"Well that's not the whole story. I lost the baby. Kind of. I had a miscarriage, but two weeks later I was still really sick. I went back to my doctor and he told me that I was still pregnant. Apparently what happened was I was pregnant with fraternal twins. Somehow I only miscarried on of the babies. It's really rare but he said that it does happen."

"Wow! So are you going to tell Gil?"

"Not right away. I need you to give him something. Just don't let him see you. Don't tell him who it is from. He will figure it out."

"Sure Sar. Anything I can do to help. I hope everything works out or the two of you."

Catherine gave Sara a huge hug. Sara left to go home and wait for Gil.

Gil walked into his office, late. He saw a brown envelope sitting on his desk. He sat down and pondered what would be inside. He opened it and saw the bold lettering:

IT'S A GIRL!!!!

Love Sara.

So that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed. I need some ideas for the next chapter. Anything would be helpful.


	3. Unexpected

Disclamer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own the cast of CSI tonight! That sucks. It didn't work. Oh well, I suppose they still belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer ( who I must say is brilliant!)

A quick thank you to my friend Justin. I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without you. Thank you.

A crazed woman was driving 160 km/h down the strip; she was smoking the rest of traffic in her dodge viper. The adrenaline running through her veins would not last very long. She was now being tailed by the police. The red and blue sirens flickered in her rearview mirror. Mixed with the sound of the sirens her stress level sky rocketed.

She thought that she would try to out speed the police. She was now driving a dangerous 180 km/h.

Out of desperation the police set up a speed trap. The viper smoked the spike belt; the rims were now grinding with the cement of the road. Due to the high RPM of the front and rear axils, mixed with the friction from the ground, the viper begins to spin. The car flips and lands sideways to the oncoming traffic.

Warrick was driving to work to start his shift. The viper lands fifty yards in front of him. In a panic he slams on his breaks and shifts the car so that it is parallel to the smashed viper. In an attempt to save the poor woman he gets out and runs to her aid.

Unfortunately the car behind him was not paying attention and crashes into his jeep. As more cars are piling up and being forced forward, Warrick's jeep collides with his body.

Gil sat at his desk. He was, for once, at a loss for thought. He had to call Sara, but what would he say? He didn't want to hurt her. After the other day he just hadn't been himself. He lost his baby, but it had all happened to her. He didn't want to reopen those wounds, but he wanted to talk to her.

There was a soft knocking at his door.

"Catherine? What's wrong?"

"Gil…the news….there was an accident…."

His first thought went to Sara. Thank god she was safe and far away.

"Well don't just stand there Catherine. Let's go!"

"It's not that simple Gil. Sara came home from San Francisco two days ago. She made me promise not to say anything. She was there. I don't know if she's hurt. All she told me was that she had an appointment at the OB/GYN. That envelope. There was another baby, she only lost one. You need to find her and be with her."

"Cath. She was still pregnant? So this picture…..this is my baby…..our baby?"

"Yes! Gil go to her now, she needs you."

His heart leapt into his throat.

I hope she's okay. NO! She's okay! She's happy and we are going to have a baby.

He scrambled out of his car, frantically searching the street for her. He had almost given up; when out of the corner of his eye he saw the most beautiful sight.

Sara was okay. In fact she was helping the EMS with locating bodies and helping people who hand minor cuts and bruises.

He walked up to her. Somehow his heart returned to his chest. He was more nervous to see her now than he thought he would be.

"Gil…hey…are you okay?"

"WHAT!! Why on earth are you even asking me that? I should be the one asking you that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was so scared when Catherine told me what happened. She told me about the baby. I thought that picture was some sick joke, but then Cath came in. I got here as fast as I could."

"I love you Gil!"

He stopped. Had he heard her right? Had she just said that?

A now smirking Sara stood, arms crossed.

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm sorry for what happened at the B&B. I didn't want to hurt you, even though that's what I ended up doing anyways. If it were under any other circumstances I would have said yes to you. I was just lost. Then when I found out that I was still pregnant, they kept me at the hospital until they felt that the baby and I were safe."

"God I love you so much Sara. Why don't you come home with me and we can talk."

Just then Sara saw one of the EMS workers go past with the lifeless body of one of her best friends.

"Grissom! It's Warrick. What the hell happened to him? I need to call Catherine. Give me your phone! NOW!"

Sorry to leave you hanging. Hopefully Warrick will be okay! I don't even know yet. Review and find out.


	4. You Raise Me Up

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own the cast of CSI tonight! That sucks. It didn't work. Oh well, I suppose they still belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer (who I must say is brilliant!)

The song that I used called YOU RAISE ME UP. It is sung by many people, but my personal favorite is JOHS GROBAN'S version

Back at CSI lab

Gil walked into the break room. What he saw shocked him. Catherine and Sara were sitting on the couch comforting each other.

"Catherine. Sara. My office, NOW!

What the hell is going on between the two of you?"

"Well. Catherine and I have become pretty close in the past few months. When I found out that I was pregnant, I went to her first. She helped me sort things out. When I came home, she was the first person I saw. I know that I can trust her."

"Okay, so why couldn't you wait till you got back to the lab to tell Catherine about Warrick?"

"Well Grissom, besides the fact that Warrick is one of my BEST FRIENDS! We have been seeing a lot of each other, outside of work. It's been around five months -At this point Catherine broke down- Lindsey loves him, I love him, and I don't think that I could raise two kids alone. Now Warrick is lying in a hospital in an induced coma. How would you like Sara or me to react?"

"Slow down Cath. You have to breathe. Go get Lindsey and go to the hospital. Sara I want you to go with her, but I need to talk to you first."

"Cath, I'll meet you at your car. I'm driving."

"What's up Gil?"

"I don't really know how to say this, and I know that I seem to have the worst timing…I just wanted to tell you that my offer of marriage is still open for discussion. I love you Sara. These past few days, with all that's happened, have shown me that I would never be able to live without you."

"I love you to baby. I'm really sorry; I have to go be with Catherine. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

As she walked out of his office his heart sank. Was she to say no again? He always seemed to have the worst timing.

Sara walked to Catherine's mustang (from her days as a dancer). She couldn't stop smiling, and felt really bad for Catherine; she had no right to be happy at a time like this.

Catherine noticed that Sara's mood had changed considerably in the last few minutes, but she didn't want to bring it up.

Sara drove to Lindsey's school. Lindsey had already lost her dad once; it wasn't fair that she might lose Warrick too.

Catherine began to remember the first time she realized that she had feelings for Warrick.

{FLASHBACK}

They had been working on a case where a little girl was found in a dumpster. Her little throat had been slit. The little girl looked so much like her Lindsey. Warrick took so much care with the little body. He hadn't slept for two days. When they solved the case, he was so exhausted, she took him to her place since it was closer, and she also had other intentions. He held her and the both slept the best they had in a long time.

When he woke you he saw the most beautiful woman sleeping next to him. He couldn't resist a small kiss.

She woke up just as his lips met hers. When his lips left hers, she opened her eyes and looked into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

Without control they began to remove clothing. Soon they were naked and in a very nice bed. Catherine took the lead and straddled Warrick. Is hands were behind his head, he couldn't move them. Catherine slid onto Warrick, but she didn't move, she wanted to remember what he felt like. The only movement she made was to kiss his nipples or his mouth. She was torturing his body, in a sensual way. She was surprised how under control she was considering she hadn't had sex in seven months. Soon she began a steady rocking motion, her hands rested on his chest. She looked at his face, what she saw scared her for a moment; she had only ever seen that look once before. It was the night Lindsey had been created. She freed his hands.

Warrick rolled her onto her back. He started a trail of kisses down her chest, to her stomach. He stopped at the freshly waxed skin. He ran his tongue through her lips, once in a while he would stop to suck on her bud. He slowly entered her. She tasted sweet. She climaxed more than once. He came back up to her face and kissed hr. the look of pleasure on her face was enough to make him want her more. He entered her again; he took her slowly to a place she never thought she would go again. He came inside of her with such force, that it shocked him. With no strength left he let his body fall.

They fell asleep in one another's arms. When Catherine woke up she was panicky. She hadn't taken her pill. She was so busy on the case with the little girl that it had slipped her mind.

Warrick woke when he felt Catherine tense up.

"What's wrong honey?"

"We didn't….I didn't….what if I get…."

"Relax babe. If that happens then great, I would love for you to be the mother of my children."

Two weeks later they had a quickie wedding. Sara and Lindsey were there.

It was beautiful. Their song…..

"Sara stop!!!!!!!!"

"What?????"

"I need to go get something from the mall."

"At the mall Catherine ran into the closest music store."

Warrick could feel that something was wrong. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. He could hear a lot of noise, not loud noise, but he knew someone was with him. Then he heard it.

When I am down and oh my soul so weary

When troubles come and my heart burdened be

Then I am still and wait here in the silence

Until you come and sit a while with me

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be.

He wanted to see her face and look into her eyes.

She felt his fingers move under her own. She looked into his eyes as they fluttered open.

"HES UP!!!!!…….." Her eyes never left his; they were now laced with tears "SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR….HES UP…."

The doctors told her that there would be little chance of recovery. She knew that he would, for her, Lindsey, and their baby.


	5. Baby Names

Disclaimer in previous chapters. Don't sue.

Instead of calling Gil and telling him about Warrick, Sara decided that she owed it to him, and herself, to go see him.

Sara had been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital with Lindsey. She took Lindsey to be with her mom and her dad.

"Catherine, I'm going to go see Gil. Do you mind if I take your car?"

"Go ahead. I'll call you later when I need to get home"

"Thanks"

Just as she was about to leave the room she turned.

"Hey War. I owe you one"

"What did I do?"

"In a way, your accident brought me and Gil closer together."

"Uh…you're welcome….?"

"Hey Sara, before you go, what did Gil say to you? I know it's none of my business, but you were so happy when you came out to the car."

"Well, that's one of the reasons that I'm going to see him. He asked me to marry him again. I said I would think about it, but I already knew what my answer was. I just had to be with you first."

"Auntie Sara, you're having a baby right?"

"Yes Lindsey. Gil and I are having a baby together, just like your mom and dad."

"So am I going to be an auntie then?"

"No sweetheart. You're going to be a cousin though"

"Cool. I love you Sara."

"I love you too. Bye guys. You get better soon War. Bye"

Sara drove to Gil's house. She was standing on his door step. 'Why am I so scared to do this? I love him; we've been through so much together. Why do I feel like this? Oh god I'm going to be sick.'

Grissom came to his door when he heard a strange noise outside. When he opened the door he ran to Sara.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?! God, this baby is killing me"

"Come inside and lay down"

Five minutes later Sara was lying in his bed.

"How's Warrick?"

"He's good. Doctors said he had little chance of a fast recovery. Catherine played their song and he woke up."

"Is that why you came? You could have told me that over the phone."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about what you said in your office. I want to marry you, but not until Warrick is out of the hospital."

"So were engaged then." This was more of a statement rather than a question. "Go brush your teeth and come to bed."

When she came back they both went to sleep. They cuddled and just slept.

Sara woke up when she heard her cell ringing.

"Baby who is it? I don't want you to leave."

"It's Catherine. I told her that I would go pick her up when it was time for her and Lindsey to leave."

'Why didn't I just take a cab from the hospital?'

"Hey Cath….yes…I'll be there in a while….bye"

She turned and kissed her almost husband

"I'll be home soon I promise. Just a thought, we need to think of baby names, and figure out living arrangements, my apartment is way too small for three people."

With that she was gone.

Catherine was driving towards Sara's house.

"Um….Catherine……could you drop me off at Gil's house….."

"Sure. Oh god, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

NO!!! We were just sleeping. It was sweet. I was throwing up in his bushes; he came outside, helped me up and put me to bed. So how's the hubby?"

"He's doing better. He had to go to bed. I told him we would stop by tomorrow. Lindsey gave him some flowers; it made his face brighten up. He has a broken leg, some bruised ribs and a few cuts and bruises."

"So Gil and I kind of set a date; as soon as Warrick gets out were going to get married"

"Sara. You wouldn't happen to know what's going on with his case would you."

"All I know is that day shift is taking over. Were all way to close."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Bye Sara."

When Sara opened the door the house was dark. 'Gil must still be sleeping'. She walked down the hall to his room. She was ready to turn around, after not finding him, when two strong hands wrapped around her waist.

"Close your eyes and let me show you something."

Sara let Gil guide her to the spare room.

"Open your eyes beautiful."

Sara stared in bewilderment. In front of her was their baby's room.

Gil whispered in her ear "Elizabeth James Grissom"

I hope this chapter was good. I don't know if this is it yet. I need some ideas. Feedback is very helpful.


	6. The End

Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters.

The song that I used is called CONFESSION. It is sung by JOSH GROBAN. Yes I seem to be obsessed with him. Maybe I am.

One month after the accident Warrick was discharged from the hospital. He was still pretty banged up, but was doing much better. It turned out that his ex-girlfriend had hired someone to take him out when she found out about Catherine and the baby. It was an act of god that they had found her. They had no evidence until she showed up on Catherine's door step with flowers.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie. I read about Warrick in the papers, it's sad that he will never be able to see his baby grow up."

"What are you talking about? Warrick is fine. As for his baby, that wasn't in the papers. Who are you?"

"Ummmm……I should go….."

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere."

Catherine managed to take her to the ground and call the police. She was charged with attempted murder and sentenced to 10 years with psychiatric evaluations periodically. It was sad really how a woman would do anything to stop the man she loved from being happy.

Sara and Gil had yet to set a date for their wedding. Sara wasn't sure if she wanted to wait until the baby was born or if she just wanted to be his wife now. With a little coaxing Catherine talked her into a summer wedding. It would be held two weeks after Warrick's homecoming.

"Sara you look…..wow….."

"Mr. Grissom. Its bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day."

"I couldn't stop myself, and after all the luck we've had it can only get better."

"Gil! How did you get past the door man?" Catherine had had enough of his lack of self control for one day. As she pushed him back out the door she whispered in his ear "you will get to see plenty of her tonight" she smiled, closed the door and walked back to Sara to put the finishing touches on her.

Twenty minutes later Sara was standing behind the big oak doors that separated her from her future.

The wedding march began and the doors opened. Sara couldn't move. What she saw paralyzed her. There were pink carnations everywhere. She didn't remember asking for them.

Gil was worried when he saw that Sara wasn't moving. He wanted to run to her and be with her.

She had told him once that her favorite flower was carnations. When she was seven her granddad past away suddenly and she got a pink carnation off his casket just before it was placed in the ground. He knew it was a touchy subject, but he thought it would feel like he was there with her.

It was time for their first dance. Gil had a lot to do with the wedding. He wanted it to be their day. He got to pick the song that they would first dance to. They had heard it one night when they were discussing their plans. It almost made him cry. As it began to play he relived every moment of the song.

I have been blind

Unwilling

To see the true love

You're giving

I have ignored every blessing

I'm on my knees

Confessing…

'When I first asked you to come here we were friends. As time went by I began to love you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I began to shut you out. When you asked me to dinner I said no. I couldn't see that you loved me. As soon as you left my office I was ashamed of the way I treated you.'

That I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

I have been wrong about you

I thought I was strong without you

For so long

Nothing could move me

For so long

Nothing could change me

'I never thought that I would find love at my age. When you came into my life I ran away from you. When you told me you were pregnant I was so happy, then all that stuff happened at the B&B and I couldn't hold you. I went home and had given up. I put on a face and made everyone believe that I didn't need you in my life. You changed me Sara. For that I am grateful, for that I love you.'

That I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by your beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

You are the air that I breathe

You're the ground beneath my feet

When did I stop believing?

'When I heard about the accident I couldn't breathe. Catherine had to practically push me out of my office. I knew that I wouldn't be able to breathe until I found you. When I did find you I realized that you were my solid place. No matter what I did or said you were there for me. I love you.'

They didn't spend the night at a fancy hotel; they went back to their home. Grissom had spent all day making it just perfect. Sara was only four and a half months pregnant; she still needed to know that she was beautiful. There were rose petals everywhere, soft music played in the background. Gil took her to their room.

"Sara you look beautiful. I want to tell you something that I didn't feel was right to say in front of everybody. You are my air and my ground Sara, without you I don't think I could have continued with my life. That night the police phoned me I was clearing out my office. I was going to announce my leave the next day. You helped me see that there was something….someone….worth living here for. I love you more than anything Sara."

I think this might be the last chapter for this story. I'll try to think of a new one ASAP. If you want more chapters I am really going to need ideas. Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
